


Satisfaction

by Noriaki_Zeppeli



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, But not by name, Crying, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, I made Akira cry, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Unhealthy Relationships, you can replace him with anyone else and it wouldn't even matter, yusuke is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noriaki_Zeppeli/pseuds/Noriaki_Zeppeli
Summary: Goro doesn't really love him, does he?
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 10





	Satisfaction

“Aki!” He called after me, and grabbed my arm. I flinched, and pulled my arm away from him as if his touch had burned my skin.

“Don’t call me that!” I snapped, he didn’t have the privilege to use that nickname anymore, not after what he just did... After making out with the guy that didn't love him back, after making out with the guy that he couldn't have forever. He told me he was over him, during our entire relationship I knew he wasn't. Him whispering the other's name while we had our first kiss proved that. Yet I fooled myself into believing he could love me... But I wasn't enough, I have never been enough.

Arms wrapped around my waist, stopping me from running. For some god forsaken reason, I didn’t struggle, I stopped dead in my tracks.

“I love you.”

“Y-you don’t and you know it... You are trying to replace him!” My voice shook, why did that bother me so much? I had known this for as long as he had been pursuing me, yet saying it out loud hurt. It felt like a confirmation, I hated it. He wanted me because he couldn't have someone else. I was the second choice, I have always been the second choice. “That’s all I’ve ever been to you, right? A replacement!”

“You make me happy.” 

That was the last straw, I grabbed his arms which were constraining me, and pulled them away from me. I escaped his grasp and turned back to face him. “Stop toying with my heart!” I felt my eyes start to water, why was I crying? He didn't deserve to see me cry. But he always has, he broke my walls down, made sure I couldn't leave him. It worked. “Knowing that... It hurts.” My arms fell down to dangle next to my body, sobs shook my chest up and down. Was this what heartbreak felt like? 

“I do love you.”

You’re only making it harder for me to reject you! 

He took a few careful steps towards me. When he didn’t see any signs that I was going to move away, he pulled me back in for a hug. I placed my hands on his chest, wanting to push him back, but I couldn’t have moved away even if I wanted to, he had me in an iron grip. “I love you.” He said again, “I love you.” 

He kept whispering the same thing to me, _‘I love you,’_ over and over, again and again. I stopped thinking about being a replacement, and just sobbed into his shirt. He's lying, I know he is, and yet, I want to believe his lies. I want to lie to myself, tell myself he loves me.

You have me wrapped around your finger, Akechi Goro.

“I love you, will you let me in once again?” 

I hate him, asking me such a question when I’m at my most vulnerable, when I have let my guard down. He’s clever, he knows how to manipulate me into letting him into my heart. Yet I knew he didn’t have to ask. He had already let himself in, no matter if he realized it or not.

“Yes,” I let out another sob, and tugged at the back of his shirt. 

He ran a hand through my hair, I could tell he was trying to soothe me, yet it did the complete opposite. It only made me cry more. It didn’t make sense, the man I love held me in his arms, shouldn’t I be happy?

He placed two fingers under my chin, and tilted my head so I was facing him. “I will prove my love to you, I promise.” He leaned closer to me, so close I could feel his breath on my lips. He tells such pretty lies... I tried to tilt my head to the side, I couldn’t give him the satisfaction of kissing me. My efforts were in vain however, he simply tilted my head back, and pressed his lips to mine.

Satisfaction...

The kiss felt empty, devoid of passion, devoid of love. Yet I loved it, I was desperate, desperate for any type of affection this man could give me. Just for a moment, let me pretend this is all real. Pretend he loves me just as much as I love him.

When he pulled away, my eyes had stopped watering, why did he do this to me? He placed one of his hands on my right cheek, and moved it in a wiping motion. “You’re not a pretty crier.” He said with a soft chuckle. I pouted, he just had to tell me that.

“Shut up...” I pulled myself away from him, and wiped my face with my sleeve. Now it was stained with tears and snot. Ew... 

When I went back to look at him, his expression was soft, or at least that is what it looked like. It was an expression I had seen a million times before. So fake, so plastic.

Stop doing this to me!

“Do you want to try this again?” He asked, voice so smooth it made me feel sick.

He knew my answer before asking.

**Author's Note:**

> I like torturing Akira.


End file.
